The primary mission of the Duke Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) is to promote and encourage activities that enhance collaboration and coordination of AIDS and AIDS-related research at Duke University, and serve the requirements of all AIDS investigators at Duke to meet these mission goals. This CFAR application proposes a series of core facilities to serve the entire AIDS research community and to foster rapid progress in the prevention and treatment of HIV infection. The Developmental Core will support a program of funding pilot innovative AIDS research, a program of funding fast-breaking HIV and HIV-related research, and a faculty recruitment program in partnership with the Duke University School of Medicine. The Proteomics Core will support CFAR investigators using Functional Proteomics to assist with ELISPOT assays, will provide surface plasmon resonance technology for study of protein-protein interactions, and will provide 2D-gel electrophoresis plus mass spectroscopy and expression proteomics to evaluate and develop new methodologies for human immune system monitoring. The Flow Cytometry Core will provide state-of-the- art flow cytometry capability for both HIV -infected and uninfected cell samples. Finally, the Clinical Research Core will provide the Duke HIV patient bank to CFAR investigators to facilitate insightful clinical research both in our local community and at our international collaborative sites. The permanent External Advisory Committee and an effective strategic planning process will ensure that the Duke CFAR continues to be a rich matrix of cores and programs that serves the entire Duke research community and provides the infrastructure that supports the development of new strategies to prevent and treat HIV and HIV -related diseases.